


The Bang

by Nenchen



Series: The Bang Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Fontcest, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut, WELL ENJOY, and ectodicks, but here two au bros?, its not that long sorry, its sad and smut, next part is worse, skeletons in heat, thats a thing yes, the creator of raspberry and dissoctale, uhh no excuse, which means skelebros banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: This is the first part of a series of a skeleton getting banged by other skeletons!How does one sumarize smut? bang ah ah lick bite ah ah cum explosionThat should do it.Have fun!If you want to know who Raspberry is (and that would be less confuing) look in the note!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Raspberry was created by @sinisor (on tumblr)  
> Raspberry is basically Underfell Sans thet went insane because of hating himself too much and he pretends he´s like Underswap Sans now.   
> This whole series plays in the Underswap universe, with all of the four skeletons. They actually all try to help him.
> 
> Now: ENJOY

Papy and Raspberry went to Grillby´s today. Papy just thought Raspberry really needed to get out of their house because, honestly everyone would be going crazy with three people constantly fretting over them. So he grabbed the small skeleton and teleported them to Grillby´s, because that was the only place Red still liked after turning into Raspberry.   
But the small skeleton still was tense after the meal, staring at his now empty plate with a blank expression, as if in deep thought or not thinking at all. “raspberry? are you ok?” he asked, but only got silence for an answer. So he reached for Raspberry’s shoulder to get his attention, but when he touched him, Raspberry jerked away, eye sockets wide and casting Paps a strange look.  
“EXCUSE ME, BUT I WILL HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM!” With that he jumped off his stool and quickly ran to some mysterious door in the background. Strange. Since when did a skeleton need to use the bathroom? And since when did Grillby´s even HAVE a restroom? He stood up, dropping the money for their meal on the table and going after Raspberry.   
He took him out of the house, so he was responsible now. For a small but fast skeleton with mental issues. Shit, he should have thought about this earlier. He reached the door and went in.   
Inside was nothing but one stall, and a sink on the opposite side. Well, then Raspberry had to be in that stall. So he went straight towards it calling for him “berry? You ok dude, should we head home? Or you need anything?”   
But as he went forwards, he started to notice a heavy smell in the air. Like Raspberrys, but sweeter, more concentrated, like that delicious Raspberry cake he had that one time at Muffet´s. Where did this come from? The room was small and had no windows, and the smell was getting stronger going straight to his head and making him a bit dizzy. His voice died when he reached the stall and heard small, quiet moans coming from inside. “Uhnn... Ahhhhhh… Ohhh Papyyyy!” That last one sent a shiver down his spine. Oh shit, Raspberry must be in heat.   
But since he didn't hear anything after that, he turned and went towards the exit. It was not right to go in there without asking and he should better get out before that delicious smell would make him forget that. But he was stopped as soon as he turned around, because he heard him calling, desperate: “NO PAPY, WAIT!” He turned immediately and opened the door. And froze.   
Because the sight he got was Raspberry, sitting on the toilet seat, back against a pipe in the wall, one hand desperately clinging to it, the other teasing his folds between his widespread legs, with some of his juices already dribbling onto the seat. That combined with the heavy smell of his heat instantly drove him crazy. “PLEASE, HELP ME PAPY IT`S NOT ENOUGH, I NEED YOU TO…!”  
Raspberry choked on the last words because Papy was already on his knees, pulling him forward by holding his thighs and nearly smashing his face into his pussy. “well if you ask like that…” he chuckled, the vibration making Raspberry moan loudly and throw his head back. Which was yanked back forwards the second after because Papy bit down onto his thigh. That drew another deep groan out of Raspberry, and soon turned into a stream of moans, as Papy began to lap him up and practically tongue fucking him. The taste alone was enough for Papy to let his own magic take form, but he couldn't even think about doing anything because Raspberry’s taste was addicting and he wouldn't want those delicious sounds to stop for even one second.   
But Raspberry thought otherwise. “PAPY I...I N-NEED MORE!” Papy chuckled again. “did you forget your manners berry? how do you ask for something you want?” “OH STARS PLEASE PAPY PLEASE I CAN`T…. AHHH!” He screamed, because as he was speaking Papy pulled his body upwards, one hand grabbing and squeezing his butt, the other steadying on his back and stood up. Pushing Berry´s back against the stall wall, Papy opened his pants and let them fall down (heh this is why you don't wear tight pants Fell) and simply dropped Raspberry onto his dick. Raspberry let out a scream at being completely filled, and began to moan even louder as Papy began to move, hard and deep, but slowly. Raspberrys eyes were already unfocused and had a hazy look. But the pace was just teasing and they both knew it. “PAPY OH PAPY PLEASE I NEED MORE I NEED IT FASTER PLEASEEEEEE!” he screamed, and Papy, who was just waiting for him to say something increased the speed. And oh wow was he fast now.   
Raspberry couldn’t stop moaning, getting louder and louder until Papy leaned into him and bit his shoulder, hard enough to make some marrow seep out. As he did that Raspberry’s mind blanked out, he couldn't even scream as the intense pleasure made his whole body react accordingly, having him climax. His inner muscles constricted so hard he nearly pushed Papy out of him, but Papy growled, grabbed him tighter and fucked him even harder. Being fucked through his climax, Raspberry felt another one building in him fast, and as Papy came into him and bit down again he screamed as the hot cum filled him, stretching him even more and making him come too. They both leaned against the wall, panting and shivering, as they tried to come back into reality. Papy chuckled as their magic began to dissipate, thinking about how glad he was he already paid. Grillby must surely have heard some of that. “well i already paid, so we won't have to do the walk of shame. i might never go to Grillby´s again, hehe. though we should probably leave some money for cleaning or Grillby might burn our asses.” Raspberry could just nod, eyes still hazy and clinging onto him.  
“well let´s go to my room.” Papy said as he gathered their clothes with one hand, the other arm still holding Raspberry. And with a *plop* he teleported them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp~ Hope you had fun, little sinners!  
> My tumblr is nencheese, if you want to talk!  
> CRITICISM IS HIGHLY WELCOMED!  
> And yeah, leave a comment or something, it really makes my day!  
> PS: If you likesd it, part 2 and 3 is aready out!


End file.
